Hay and Car Troubles-Freewood
by rainistorm
Summary: The boys are on a road trip to a conference when the car breaks down and they are forced to spend the night at a nearby farm. Luckily, Ryan and Gavin find a way to entertain themselves in the boring downtime.


"Are we there yet?"

"Ray, if you say that one more fucking time, I'm kicking you out of this monster and running you the fuck over." Geoff growled, his grip tightening on the steering wheel of the large eight-seater van. The men muffled snickers behind him.

"But are we?" Gavin asked, fluttering his eyelashes innocently from where he sat in the passenger's seat.

Geoff sighed, cracking his neck. "No. We've still got two more hours." Michael groaned from behind him, throwing his head back.

"Two more fucking hours? It's been four hours already!" He whined, punching Ray when the younger man made little baby crying sounds.

"Blame Jack. He's the asshole that thought a road trip would be better than taking a plane." Geoff groused and Jack let out an exaggerated gasp of offense.

"Hey! I figured it'd be fun and cheaper." He defended.

"I think we should blame Ryan." Gavin piped up, receiving a hum of approval from Jack.

"What! How the fuck can I be blamed for this?"

"Well, you're the smart one! You should have told us this would be a horrid idea!" Gavin reasoned, looking back to smirk at the older man.

"Whoever's fault it is, I'm so fucking done with this car. We're in the middle of butt-fucking nowhere surrounded by cows and fucking corn, I'm stuck in a crowded car with a bunch of idiots, minus you, Geoff," Michael paused his rant to smooze and Geoff snorted. "What if we break the fuck down, huh? Then we're gonna be eaten by fucking cannibals or something. Or worse, cows!"

"Cows don't eat people, Micoo. They're herbivores."

"Shut the fuck up, Gavin."

"Guys, shut up."

"Where would there even be cannibals here? Children in corn, maybe, but cannibals? That's silly, Micoo!"

"Shut up, guys!"

"Gavin, I swear to fucking God! You're the one afraid of the corn, anyways! 'We can't go into the corn, we might get los-"

"GUYS SHUT THE FUCK UP!" Geoff's crackling scream interrupted Michael's mock-British impersonation as the car fell silent. "Do you hear that?" He whispered, his blue eyes wide.

Sure enough, a soft puttering was coming from the car, hardly noticeable unless you were searching for it.

"Is it supposed to do that?" Ray asked and Geoff shook his head, brow furrowed.

"Is that… is that smoke?" Jack bit his lower lip as he eyed the front of the car where light gray smoke was beginning to seep out.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!" Geoff pulled over, getting out of the car and opening the hood. A wave of smoke poured out and Geoff coughed before kicking the front tire angrily. "FUCK!"

Michael let out a nervous giggle as all eyes turned to him in the car. "…Oops."

"Well what the fuck do we do now?" Ray asked, checking his phone. "I don't have any service." The others quickly pulled out their phone to find their predicament was the same.

"Uh… I saw a farmhouse a mile back…" Ryan muttered and Michael groaned, mumbling something that sounded quite a bit like '…gonna get eaten by cannibals..'

"Alright, lads!" Geoff yelled and the men piled out of the car to stand in front of him. "Here's the plan: Ryan and I are going to walk back to the farm and see if they have a phone or some way to help us. You guys stay here. I don't know shit about cars to fix this, but maybe the people back there do or something." They nodded and Geoff motioned for Ryan to follow him.

When they were out of sight, Ray turned to Michael and Gavin with a grin on his face. "I bet we could use the corn as swords."

When Geoff and Ryan returned in the back of a pickup truck being driven by a gray-haired man with weary, steel-colored eyes, it was to find the boys throwing kernels at one another while Jack napped in the back.

Geoff barked at them to get in the back of the truck and the men shuffled in apologetically.

The ride was short and bumpy, resulting in a rather nauseous Ray, but they arrived at the farm with no injury besides the one time Michael and Gavin knocked heads on a particularly large pothole.

"Here's what's going to happen." Geoff lined them up once again as they stood outside of the quaint house. "I called Burnie and told him what was going on here. Joseph here," He pointed at the older man and he nodded once. "Knows what's wrong with our car and said he can fix it."

"It'll take me the day, but y'all will be back on tha rode by tomorrow morning, I'd reckon." Joseph stepped forward, his voice thick with country twang.

"That means we'll have to spend the night here, which Joseph has graciously allowed us to do."

"Two of y'all can stay in our guest room, and tha kids dun made some beds out in tha shed for the resta ya. Dinner'll be ready in an hour. I'ma go tow yer van back here." With that, he left, calling something to his wife (Mary-Sue, no surprise) as he jogged towards his truck.

Michael scrunched up his nose as soon as Joseph was out of sight. "It smells fucking disgusting. Seriously, this entire place smells like shit and animals."

"Well, duh. It's a farm." Ryan gestured to a chicken coop nearby where a hen strutted around lazily, pecking at the ground on occasion.

"I grew up in New Jersey! We don't have fucking pigs and cows and dumbass chickens there unless they're dead!" Michael growled. "We weren't all born in Hillbilly Hell Georgia, Ryan." He spat out before marching off in the direction of the shed.

"I'm.. gonna go lay down. That ride made me feel like I'm gonna puke, and the smell isn't helping." Ray had a hand on his stomach, also unaccustomed to farm scents, having grown up in New York. "I call one of the inside beds!" He waddled off, leaving Jack, Ryan, Geoff, and Gavin.

"Well, I guess just entertain yourselves until dinner. Gavin, try not to get lost." Gavin squawked indignantly and Geoff let out a bark of laughter before heading off to his own devices as well.

"I'm going to go check out the barn." Gavin puffed out his lower lip in a fake pout as he walked off, leaving the older men laughing.

The barn wasn't hard to find, considering it was the typical big, red building, and Gavin took in a deep breath, his nostrils filling with the scent of clean hay and horse manure. He'd been on plenty of farms, and he'd always enjoyed the natural smell of it; it reminded him of simplicity and happiness, not that he would admit it.

"Top!" He squeed happily, cautiously patting a chestnut-brown horse as he passed it's stall, making it let out a soft neigh. He spotted a ladder in the corner and climbed it to the 'attic' of the barn, filled with fresh hay. He sat down and crossed his legs, enjoying the peaceful quietness, the only sounds being his own breathing and the horses below him occasionally neighing to one another.

"Need some company?" Gavin's eyes had been closing lazily but they snapped open at the familiar deep voice, a sandy-haired head poking out from the ladder.

Gavin grinned widely, his green eyes lighting up with joy. "Hey Rye-bread!"

"Hey, Gav. I came to make sure you didn't hurt yourself." He crawled towards the man, sitting down in front of him and smirking.

"Sure you did, silly little git." Gavin cooed before leaning forwards and connecting their lips gently. "How'd you sneak away from Jack?"

Ryan chuckled, kissing him more fervently before replying. "He found out their cat just had kittens and the kids wanted to show them to him."

Gavin wrapped his tan arms around Ryan's neck, mouthing at his square jaw as Ryan's broad hands came to rest on the Brit's slender hips. "Y'know we have an hour to kill before dinner." He hadn't even finished his sentence before Gavin had stripped off his shirt, flattening out some hay before laying on his back and smiling goofily, his golden hair almost shining in the dim lighting.

"Eager?" Ryan cocked an eyebrow before removing his own shirt, his gaze taking in Gavin's bare chest appreciatively.

"We've been in a car for bloody ages. I was already planning to ambush you when we got to the hotel, I need to stretch my muscles." Ryan rolled his eyes as he pressed firm kisses to the sensitive skin on Gavin's neck, enjoying the breathy sighs that Gavin rewarded him with.

Gavin spread his legs giving access for Ryan to grind against him and the gent did just that, rocking forward roughly over and over until Gavin was whining under him.

"Get on with it!" He whimpered, his hardness evident as it bumped against Ryan's once again. The older man took pity on his lover, working to unbutton the Brit's pants and pull them down to his ankles.

"Get on your hands and knees." Ryan demanded and Gavin scrambled to do so, fisting his fingers into the hay and dropping his head between his arms. "We're going to have to do this the old fashioned way." Ryan murmured, his breath hot on Gavin's lower back. His tongue flicked out and Gavin gasped. His mouth trailed downwards and he licked at the younger man's hole, circling the tight ring of muscle before pressing his lips to it.

He wriggled his tongue in, making Gavin grunt and bite down on his lower lip. Ryan gripped either side of Gavin's ass, lubricating him fully before pulling off with a soft 'pop'.

Gavin was panting heavily when Ryan ordered him to suck on his fingers, doing so in an overly-exaggerated manner, teasing the older man. Ryan ground his clothed erection against Gavin's ass before pushing a digit in slowly, moving it in and out several times before adding another and waiting impatiently before he could add a third.

When he was sure Gavin was stretched well enough, he wasted no time in freeing his cock and slathering it in his saliva. He inched in at a turtle's pace, holding Gavin's hips to keep him from pushing back

"Ryaaaan!" Gavin whined when Ryan was only halfway in.

"Patience, my pet." His voice was low and sultry and Gavin shut up immediately, letting out a harsh breath. Ryan snapped his hips forward suddenly and the younger man yelped, his eyes squeezing shut.

Ryan set up a brutal pace, thrusting into him over and over. "You like that baby? You're so fucking hot and tight, I love taking you here in this barn like the filthy animal you are."

"Y-yes!" Gavin choked out, his arms straining to keep him up as Ryan pressed their bodies together, humping him with no space in between, hardly pulling out before pushing in deeper, slamming into his prostate. Gavin fought against his urge to scream out, biting into his arm. "I'm gonna…"

"Don't you dare cum." Ryan snarled menacingly and Gavin let out a weak squeak. "You're mine, and I tell you when you can cum, do you understand that?" Gavin nodded wordlessly and Ryan nipped at his shoulder, grunting against his tan skin as he neared climax.

"Fuck!" Ryan pulled out just before he came, flipping Gavin and spilling onto his chest wit a strangled call of the other's name.

"Ryan, please!" Gavin begged, jerking his hips into the air in a desperate attempt at getting any sort of friction. Ryan smirked before ducking his head and securing his lips around Gavin's cock, lapping up the beads of precum that had formed there. He hollowed out his cheeks, taking in more, before swallowing around it.

"AHN! RYAN!" Gavin screamed out, digging his long fingers into the older man's sandy blond hair. His back arched off of the hard, barn floor as Ryan began to bob his head and it wasn't long before Gavin lost it, spurting into Ryan's waiting throat.

Ryan kissed Gavin deeply and the Brit tasted himself hungrily.

"Let's clean you up." Ryan grabbed Gavin's underwear and wiped off his torso lovingly, peppering it with kisses when he felt it was needed. They cuddled for a few minutes before re-dressing and picking hay off of one another.

"Dinner!" They heard yelled from far away accompanied by the ringing of a bell and Gavin pulled on Ryan's hand.

"C'mon, luv! I'm positively peckish!" Ryan laughed, following him down the ladder and out to where the other men had gathered.

"Gavin, why the fuck is your back covered in hay? Did you fall down or something?" Geoff called out from behind him and the others snickered.

"Wot? Noo-oh OH MY GOD um," He threw a glare at Ryan and the latter let out a bark of laughter. His face reddened and he grinned sheepishly. "Yes, I slipped and fell backwards.

Luckily, Ryan was there to pick me back up."


End file.
